


Home Sweet Home

by Halena



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: Мечта сбылась: у Джима теперь есть большая семья.





	

Золотые искры пляшут перед глазами и сменяются знакомым антуражем транспортаторной. Помещение небольшое, можно охватить взглядом сразу всех присутствующих: за консолью — Чехов, ему всегда доверяют вытаскивать десант, если что-то пошло не так; прямо перед транспортатором, едва ли не на площадке — Боунз, вооружённый аптечкой; за ним — два безопасника и медсестра, видимо, для подстраховки. У входа, сместившись вбок, чтобы не мешать остальным, стоит Спок.

— Ну что, разрешите вас поздравить? — с преувеличенной бравадой говорит Джим Кирк. — Очередная неудачная высадка (хотя я бы назвал это интересным приключением) завершилась успешно. Все живы, всем спасибо.

Повисает тишина. На лицах у всех, даже у застывшего Спока, читается одно и то же: они могли потерять капитана. Они. Могли. Потерять. Капитана.

— Кэп’тин! — сдавшись первым, вскрикивает Чехов и срывается из-за консоли.

На лицах остальных отражается облегчение. Обошлось.

— Всё хорошо, Паша, — говорит Кирк, позволяя мальчику обнять себя, и ерошит по-детски мягкие светлые кудри. Он мечтал о младшем брате с тех пор, как Сэм ушёл из семьи — о брате, которого нужно защищать, учить и наставлять. И нельзя бросать. 

Теперь мечта исполнилась странным образом: у него есть его экипаж, его семья — более четырёх сотен братьев, сестёр, племянников и племянниц; почти всех он твёрдо запомнил по именам, о нескольких десятках может сходу вспомнить разные факты, а с некоторыми сросся так, что не разделить. Так что Джим с удовольствием треплет младшего брата Пашу по плечу; ловит, разумеется, укоризненный взгляд Спока, не поощряющего подобную фамильярность; валится набок, когда окончательно отказывают ватные ноги. Внешних повреждений нет, но он чертовски вымотан и, кажется, у него сломаны два ребра.

Чехов не может удержать его, Джим для него слишком тяжёлый, но этого и не требуется: его подхватывают уверенные руки старшего помощника.

— Проклятье, Джим! — Маккой дёргает бровями, что должно выглядеть угрожающе, но Джиму от этого смешно. — В лазарет его, быстро!

— Я помогу, доктор, — скупым жестом Спок отстраняет подбежавших безопасников.

Без видимых усилий он несёт Кирка по коридору, вертикально, как манекен; ноги почти достают до пола, но Джим не спорит и не обижается — это удобно для них обоих и значительно снижает вероятность встречи головы Джима с какой-нибудь стеной. Ему и так достаточно на сегодня этих встреч.

В лазарете пусто. Видимо, спасённых ранее членов экипажа уже проверили и отпустили. Спок укладывает капитана на ближайшую койку и отступает. Но не уходит. Краем глаза Джим видит, что из-за его спины выглядывает Чехов; потом Боунз, уже не с угрожающим, а с усталым лицом склоняется над ним. Чувствуя слабый (всегда бы так) укол в шею и распространяющееся по телу онемение, Джим ещё успевает прошептать:

— Хорошо быть дома.


End file.
